EP 1 287 946 A1 discloses a machine tool having a functional unit in the form of a laser cutting head. The latter is movable in a vertical y-z plane by means of two linear motors. The first linear motor drives linear bearings, to which the laser cutting head is attached and which form a movement unit, in the z-direction; the second linear motor causes movement of a slide, provided with the linear bearings and the laser cutting head, in the y-direction. The two linear motors each comprise a primary part with an exciter coil and a secondary part with permanent magnets. The primary part of the first linear motor, which is assigned to the z-direction, is arranged on one side of a primary part housing. The primary part of the second linear motor, which is assigned to the y-direction, is situated on the side of the primary part housing which, perpendicularly to the y-z-plane, is the opposite side of the primary part housing. The secondary part for the z-direction is mounted on the side towards the cutting head. The secondary part for the y-direction is attached to a machine bridge extending in the y-direction. During movements of the slide and the laser cutting head in the y-direction, the linear motor provided for that direction has to move along with it at the same time, i.e. has to “carry”, the entire linear motor for the z-direction. Owing to the side-by-side arrangement of the two linear motors and the linear bearings and the laser cutting head, a relatively high moment load acts on the guide system of the linear motor for the y direction.